Love at Sea
by Doomed.Youth
Summary: Bella works on a cruise ship as a steward, where she meets the beautiful Dr. Edward Cullen. Will he notice her, or will she just leave her heart be? on and off hiatus.
1. Oh! That Famous Jasper Hale

**REDONE. I COULDN'T STAND THE BELLA I CREATED.**

_I was going to work. Just as usual._

Except, my job, is different from everybody else's. I don't work on land, and I don't work in the air. I work, on the water. And this year, was going to be a better, happier sea excursion. My suitcase was packed with everything I would need, clothing, hair products, make-up and most importantly, my uniform. And of course, anything I happened to forget to bring would be easily available on board.

Working on a cruise ship, had its ups and downs. Literally. There were the odd moments at sea when you jolted forward or backward. But, it was definitely worth it. The ship sailed around the world and I was able to see wonderful landmarks, eat fantastic food, and of course meet fantastic people, most of who were extremely rich, and gave fantastic tips.

It was just the fact that I had to run around a boat all day that got me a tad annoyed. But it wasn't too bad, as my two best friends worked with me on the ship. They had slightly better jobs, but at least we were together.

Alice, my dedicated girl best friend, got spend all day in the mini beauty salon, making people feel and look pretty. She got to dress rich, preppy teenage girls and little children that had run away from their parents. She got to apply make-up to them and do their hair. It was a dream come true for her. And I was really happy for her, except when she insisted I be her guinea pig for so called 'practice.'

Emmett, my best male friend and personal bodyguard, got to spend all day watching as young women (and sometimes not so young women) walked past him and swam in the pool. He was the pool lifeguard, and the best one at that. He was also the local strong man, and when he wasn't at the pool, he was either at the onboard gym, working out and helping others, or with Alice and I, just handing about.

As I boarded the Sapphire, one of the biggest cruise ships that I had ever worked on, I had a funny feeling in my tummy that this trip would be one that would change my life. I dragged along my suitcase and headed up the employee's laneway. At the door, there was someone that I was planning on avoid for this entire trip.

Mike. Great.

Mike was one of the many waiters aboard the sapphire, and when he wasn't working, he was dangling around me, like a mosquito to a flame. I hated him, his desperate ways and his love for me.

'Hey Bella, baby! Long time no see, eh!?' He said bopping his head up and down, as if he were part of the rockers. To me, he looked just a tad bit like a stalker.

'Hi Mike. How was your holiday?' I asked him curtly.

'It wasn't the same without you, Bella, baby.'

'I never knew my surname was Baby. Guess you learn something new every day.' I pushed past him and onto the actual ship, still dragging my suitcase behind me.

I strolled down to my room, there was no point in rushing. I had complete knowledge of where I was staying. In a small room, bottom level of the boat, no window needed, all you would see out of it would be water, but I didn't mind, Alice and Emmett would be with me, so I would be just fine.

I shoved my key in the eave and already had a mental picture of my room. The map I had been studying over the break was full set in my mind, I had exact notation of where I was. I opened the door wide open.

'Bella!' Emmett yelled as he hopped down from the top bunk. He pulled me into a mammoth hug. I think I felt his biceps pulse.

'Emmett.' I barely whispered. He slowly let go of me when he noticed my face was blood red.

'Bella!' Alice said as she ran into me, knocking us both on the floor. She was tiny, but strong. Her perfume smelled beautiful as always, and her short black hair contrasted with her pale skin and eyeliner rimmed eyes.

'Hey Ali.' I screamed back in her ear, knowing she wouldn't be affected. She gave me an evil smirk back. Her eyes lit up, telling a thousand stories in one. She was excited. I was excited. _We_ were excited.

'I'm so excited! This is going to be one hell of a trip!' Alice said as we both stood up. She patted down her hair, while Emmett's moon like grin smiled wider.

'Running around on a boat, my type of fun!' I said with extreme sarcasm.

'Its not that bad, Bella. You know you love it.' Alice said back to me, with her all knowing eyes.

'And the tips are pretty good, if I may add...' Emmett added in.

'I love it, you guys know that... it's just some people are a little rude, and I don't like running around a ship very much.'

'But you have a job of a lifetime!' Alice said as she sat down on the bed. She straightened the pillow cover, and then patted the bed motioning me to sit down next to her.

Instead of sitting down, I picked up my suitcase from the middle of the room and threw it on the nearest bed. I pulled out a pile of books and shoved them in one of the drawers, and pulled my uniform out of its bag and placed it neatly on the beige coloured bed.

'Guess who is going to be on this trip?' Emmett asked as he leaned on the white wooden frame of the door.

' The Queen of England?' I asked sarcastically.

'No... but close, Jasper Hale!' Alice joined in excitedly. I gestured my hands for more information.

'You know... the famous musician... blonde hair, lapis lazuli eyes.' I knew who he was, but I just wanted to test my luck with Alice.

I coughed voluntarily. Alice shrugged and went off into a world of her own, daydreaming about Jasper Hale, as per usual.

'Ooh, the one with that drop dead gorgeous actress who apparently is his twin?' Emmett said with his eyes wide open. If Emmett knew someone who wasn't a famous sport player, this was a big thing.

'Wasn't his like, ugly "best friend" also supposed to be on this ship, the, um... the one he hates now... What's his face...' Emmett asked Alice.

'Which one? He has a lot of "best friends".' Alice replied.

'He was dating Rosalie Hale for a bit, and then he broke it off, ungrateful bastard, and she still has a thing for him, and he doesn't...' Emmett explained. Wow, this must be an actress he likes I thought to myself in amazement.

'Are you a fan of this Rosalie Hale? Seriously! How much stuff do you know about her!?' I said in surprise.

'Well, her favourite colour is yellow and blue, and her favourite food is Greek salad...' He trailed off onto a line of thoughts.

'Jacob! Jacob Black!' Alice finally recalled. I knew that one!

'The one with the russet-coloured skin, with the black hair, he works as something, ugh...tip of my tongue...' But I was interrupted by the phone ringing. Emmett reached over to pick it up.

'Playboy.' Alice mouth-sang at me.

'Hello?... Yeah, they are here...Yep... Okay, we will be there. Thanks.' Emmett said. 'We have a meeting in 10minutes at the staff lounge.' I groaned tiredly, and stood up off the soft bed. Alice ran to the mirror, did a once over and grabbed her key while Emmett stretched his arms out.

We strolled towards the direction of the elevator, while Emmett made stupid jokes. Alice and I laughed our heads off, and Emmett was chuckling at his jokes a little too much. Which caused us to laugh at him too. Once we arrived at the elevator, we waited patiently for it to arrive. The elevators and I didn't really have a friendship going, as they never came when you wanted them to, and they were extremely painful to get caught in the doors. I repeatedly pressed the button, a process which was natural to me, and that really should make the elevator come faster.

Guess what, it doesn't. When it finally came, we piled in. The cheesy elevator music was just as bad as last years and we all cracked up when our favourite unnameable tune just happened to play. The doors dinged open and we went off again. There were already a few couple kids running around the boat and we hadn't even taken off yet. I just hoped it wasn't going to be me taking them back to their cabins when they got hungry/tired.

_This was going to be one hell of a trip._

**Love it, hate it, and review it! Replies, and cookies for all those who do...you know you want to...**


	2. First Days

**REDONE. Go back and read chapter 1, cause I have edited it alot. And please forgive me.**

**I beg for your forgiveness.**

**Okay? Who loves me? Not me... anyway! A second chapter!!! Anyway... yeah, you should go back and read the first chapter because I changed it around, just a little bit. Tis all human... cause I can't write vampire stories...**

_Ahh, first days._

First days, are usually a bludge for everyone. All people actually do on first days, are sitting around, talk to each other and eat until they are extremely full. Until, finally, 12 hours later, when they have finally learned their lesson, they actually try and experience something interesting and fun to do.

For example, at schools, the teachers spend the first day learning your names, giving you forms to sign, and telling you what you will actually be learning this year.  
In offices, it gets you to be introduced to everyone, having an extra long break, and usually sitting at someone else's desk, learning what to exactly do.

I could go on for, literally, for days, explaining all the firsts you do in your life and how pathetic they are- for example, birth, learning a new instrument, first days of university, first kisses, first days of cooking an actual meal, etcera. Etcera. But, let's not get into that.

The reason I'm telling you all of this, is because, on the first day on a cruise ship, everyone pretty much hangs or lays around and does absolutely nothing.

I mean, literally no one does anything.

Except the people behind the scenes. The people making sure that everything is in the right room, that everyone is happy, excited and most of all comfortable. So, when Emmett, Alice and I finally got to the staff meeting room, we knew the pep talk off by heart.

'Okay people.' Noah said in his Western Australian accent. He had a bushy blonde hairdo, and absolutely loved the surf. He was a nice guy and all, but sometimes he was a pain in the ass, bringing up things that really nobody wanted to talk about. 'We have 31 days to prove to the world that we are the best ocean liner out there. Just kidding.' He said with a cheesy smirk. 'I hope everybody has polished off their attitude during their time off, because we need to be at the top of our game this year.' His pupils darted from side to side, individually pointing out people that weren't at their best last year. 'You know the drill, nice to everybody, even if you don't want to be. Smiles plastered on those faces, and the customer is always right.' Noah took a couple of questions from the newbie's and then set us off to work.

I looked around as everyone began collecting there packets. There were some new faces, but mostly old faces from last year.

'Oh, and remember, do your jobs, not other peoples'.' Noah said one last time.

I walked over to collect my packet that contained my pager, nametag and list of all the famous people I would have contact with. Noah annoyingly decided to bring up the topic of the doctor. Since he knew I fancied them so, so much. 'There is a new doctor on board this time, Bella. Just make sure you don't get a stomach bug again and you won't have to see him every day.' Noah laughed at me.

'Don't bring it up and you won't have to go see him with a broken nose.' I said through clenched teeth. I absolutely hated it when people brought up the subject of doctors. Not only was semi-afraid of them, I hated everything to do with them. Medicine, hospitals, nurses, that awful anti-bacterial smell and blood.

I hated, no, I despised blood.

I could've worked in an office. With no threats of blood. Cleanliness everywhere. With little post-it notes surrounding me, but I didn't.

Instead, I chose to walk around on a boat every day. Yay. And, soon I would be on my first errand. Cue to the beeping pager.

A message scrolled on the tiny screen 'Captain dinner'. I was telling the most important people, (or as I liked to call them, Someone's,) that they could, if they wanted, to have dinner with the Captain of the ship.

It was an honour on ships everywhere, and you didn't usually turn down the person who was controlling the boat.

Sometimes I wished I was a Someone.

Emmett, Alice and I quickly ran back to our room, taking the stairs in the process. Alice and I donned on our uniforms. This consisted of a white buttoned up blouse and a bottle skirt for Alice, and flannel pants for me. While Emmett changed into his red and yellow gear, ready to save lives.

I ran to the top level, taking the stairs again and I quickly gazed down at the list in my hand for the 4th time in about 5 minutes.

_Jacob Black- R101  
Jasper Hale- R105  
Rosalie Hale- R105  
Holly Isles- R206  
Binna Point- R204  
Rib Vincent- R209_

My self-conscious was already guiding me towards Room 105, Rosalie Hale's room. She had a perfect view of the ocean, and everything you would need for life at sea of a month. Her life was absolutely perfect, money, a job she liked, fans and she had a fantastic sense of balance, conducted by those long legs.

I knocked politely on the door, 'Message for Miss. Hale.' I said to the beige coloured door.

'Give me a minute.' I heard from inside the room. I could mentally see what she was doing, turning off her straightener, removing the pouty lips from her face after practicing for so very long. I heard footsteps come up to the door and she opened it slowly, peeking to see who I was, and then pulling it all the way open. She looked me up and down, giving me a once over, seeing me in my dorky uniform and her eyes lit up with evilness.

'What do you want?' She said with a tone that nobody would want to mess with. She sounded completely full of herself, and she definitely was. If that was her tone towards me, I didn't want to imagine what she would say to people who were making her look perfect.

'You have been invited to sit at the Captains Table for dinner tonight.' I said calmly and with a smile as I passed over the invitation.

'Hmm,' was her only audible response, and then without warning, she slammed the beige door into my face.

Hard.

Really Hard.

She had been planning that all along. And I wasn't going to scream, or yelp in pain. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Instead, I hobbled over to the nearest bench and rubbed both my nose, and my toes. I was so totally amazed that I had just met the, Rosalie Hale.

Pfft. Bullshit.

I limped down to Rooms 206, 204 and 209 knowing that otherwise I would get lost trying to find the elevator, and I couldn't use the stairs with these damn feet. After a while, I was at the second last door, and I was silently begging that I would not get the same reaction from him, that I did from Rosalie.

I knocked twice on the door, and light footsteps pattered to the door. He opened the beige door with one quick, my calm movement. And I noticed that he had blood dripping from his lip.

'What happened, Mr Hale?' I asked as I brought my hand to his lip. I quickly jerked it back, remembering that I couldn't do that without their permission.

'Nothing.' He said, wiping his lip with his sleeve. 'What would you like?' he asked me politely. He had a small, forced smile on his lips. And now, he had a red smug stain on his clean, crisp white shirt.

My eyes lingered on the red smug for a bit too long, and he protectively held his sleeve. 'You're invited to sit at the Captains Table for dinner tonight.' I said after I had got back on track.

'Okay, I'll be there.' He said with a kind-hearted smile, and then he dug into his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar note. He passed it over to me, letting our hands brush for just a second, then letting go.

Alice would be all over my hand tonight. Like a brain surgeon. Imagined her saying something about never washing my hand again. Or her pulling out her tweezers and trying to grab some imaginary skins cells that may have rubbed off in the process.

'Thank you.' I said with a smile. 'Have a nice evening.'

'Thank you, you too.' and he returned the smile. He then quietly shut the door and I stuffed the 20 dollar note into my pocket and headed off to the last room. I was slightly happier from the smile I had just got, and even though Rosalie and Jasper were twins, they were nothing alike. Off I went to the last room, Jacob Black's.

I knocked on the last door for the day, and I heard a loud grunt from inside. The couch inside let out a thankful squeal when the person rose from it and then the heavy, dragging footsteps on the floor gave something for the floorboards to cry about. He swung open the door, and grabbed it roughly with his other hand.

Fucking hell. He was rough.

And he was tall.

I would now call him, Mount Black. Emmett would like that nickname.

My head was practically at 80 degrees after I had finished turning it up. He was watching me with apathetic, bored eyes as I turned my head up.

'What do you want?' He said in a gruff, monotonic voice.

'Uhh...' I said, I had no clue where to place my eyes, and the bulging muscles in his neck, or his pit black eyes. 'You have been invited to sit at the Captains Table for dinner tonight.' I quivered, feeling the strain in my neck started to take place.

'Okay.' He said in his deep voice. He rummaged around in his pocket with his oversized hand and pulled out a 5 cent coin, which I was pretty sure he saved for this occasion. 'Here you go pet.' He said with an evil smirk, and he closed the door roughly.

'I trudged back to my room, and softly lay back on my bed. I'll just close my eyes for a second, I thought to myself. And then I was out.

The next thing I knew, I had Alice holding my pager against my ear.

'Get up!' She half screamed to me. She jumped off my bed and passed me my dress for this evening.

'Alice... do I ha...' but she cut in with a stern look that said, 'don't-you-even-try-to-question-me.' And with that I was changing out of my uniform into my black dress. 'Why do you always make us do this?' I said to Alice as I saw Emmett walk through the door.

'Hey, I'm all up for this...' Emmett said changing his red lifeguard shirt into a black top with white tie.

'It is the first night! And you heard what Noah said, everyone has to dress up!' Alice pulled out a pair of heels.

'Fine. Just grab me a pair of flats from my bag, my feet a killing me already, and its only been around 8 hours.' She was pulling a pair of black, overly sized heels from her bag. 'Are you really going to wear them Alice? They look a little big... Oh shit... Alice... I'm not going to wear them, the Rosalie Hale slammed a door into my toes!' I justified myself.

'You're still going to wear them.' She said evilly. She was cornering that a wild beast did to its prey. I let out a sigh and stuck my hand out.

Gah.

_My feet were going to die._

**Love it, hate it? Review it!**


	3. Happy Endings Fail

**REDONE. Okay, this is not the best chapter I have ever produced, but I haven't updated in over like, a month.. so you know. Also... I couldn't get my thoughts into words for the most part, cause I'm sick. And... I'm supposed to be writing Romeo and Juliet in today's world.. so... yeah. **

_Black dress $69.99, _

Panadols $5.49.

Persuading Alice to let me wear black tights underneath the dress $20.

The look on Alice's face after I told her that Jasper Hale had given me that $20, priceless.

I was uncomfortable. In fact, I have uncomfortablilalititus.

It is a rare infection, that only 0.0000001% of the population get. Symptom's of uncomfortablilalititus include, running diagonally, walking into doors and trees, scratching, pulling, falling, worried faces and laughing when not necessary.

Okay, so it's not a real infection.

But it should be, because shoes for me are like bear traps. There have been many times over the years when I have fallen over in them, and it's not exactly my fault.

When I was 8 years old I went out skate boarding for the first time with my friends. It was also the first time that I ran into a wall and broke my two front teeth, and fell over and snapped my ankle in half. It was such a bad break, that I could see my bone piercing out my skin.

I fainted on the spot.

But, I really happened to hate wearing high heels. And Alice's passion in life just happens to be, high heels.

She was an eagle when it came to fashion. She knew the do's and don'ts and the 'you have to have it!'

I stick out my hand, gesturing for the shoes. Alice happily hands them over and claps her hands. I glare in her direction and sit down on the bed. I carefully put them on, buckling them up to the tightest they can go without cutting off my blood circulation. I looked down at the floor, then turn my gaze towards Emmett. He's lapping it all up, with a moon crescent on his face. I give him the best death stare I can manage, and then stand up. I walk around the room, testing out the heels. They are not too bad, but I can feel my small toe rubbing against the side, screaming for release.

Emmett holds out his muscle bulging arm. I take it, with a small sigh, and Alice giggles happily, grabbing on to Emmett's other arm.

Emmett is like a big brother to Alice and me.

And Emmett likes blondes.

Like, Rosalie Hale.

As we dawdled to the elevator I told him of my close encounter with Rosalie Hale. He zoned straight out after I had said 'I met Rosalie Hale.'

We pressed the unreliable elevator's button and waited, like the 15 other people. The mood was excited, worried and hungry. And only worried because tonight the ship was showing 'Poseidon' which wasn't the best idea on the cinema part, but it would teach the passengers something. In case of crash, go up. Not down.

When the elevator finally decided to show up, it was nearly full, and everyone just managed to get in. After the elevator chucking a attack and deciding not to close the doors because it was overweight, (and a very nice man in a wheelchair who got out because of it.)

It was just a short walk from the elevator to the buffet. But, the elevator was stopping at every level, and it was full to capacity.

The elevator doors were apparently, oblivious to that fact.

'Bella, it's going to be fine!' Alice said poking her head to the front so I could see her past Emmett's rock hard abs.

'So, you've forgiven me now? And I was just about to head back to our room and change into something more comfortable.'

'You'll do no such thing!' She snapped at me.

'You'd better hope that the doctor will treat me during dinner.' I said briskly back.

With that, the elevator doors dinged, and people were slowly, painstakingly slowly trying to escape out of the enclosed box. There were two old women at the front, and one of them was trying to assist the other, but it wasn't really working out. The fact that around 5 little kids were squirming at her ankles, while their parents called there name also didn't help her to pay attention. The teenagers in the elevator were rolling their eyes and I could just see the tantrum coming on from the little kid with the afro. I could see the people through the glass doors thinking, what the hell is going on in there, but still no-one came to help us.

I knew something was wrong, when Emmett pulled his arm out of my grasp, and went to help the old lady. He slowly pushed passed the people and most gentlemanly like; he put his arm around her waist, waited for her approving nod, and picked her up in a gentle manner and slowly, but fluidly put her down, 4 feet away from the elevator. The kids ran out, followed by their parents. This left the whole door space open, and Emmett went to retrieve the second lady, he took her out, and they were shaking his hand and smiling with their false teeth all showing, and suddenly, the elevator was very empty. Alice rushed over to save Emmett, and I was left, to fend for myself.

I stuck one foot in front of the other. I would not fall over. I thought back to my psychology classes. The brain can do anything it thinks. I remember people in the class saying that it was impossible to not breathe. The professor simply said to try not to. Everyone laughed.

I took a few steps and became suddenly very cocky. I walked over and was very happy that my ankle had not given way. I quickly stepped out, knowing that this elevator was probably needed elsewhere, and this kind of activity was what made them so, so very late.

I walked out, using my arms to balance me ever so steadily. Emmett and Alice had large grins on their faces so I decided to walk straight over to Noah. I look to where I am going, because my eyes, not my legs are leading me. And if I look down to the floor, that's where I will end up.

I finally reach Noah, it feels like a century, but I can see that Alice and Emmett are just powering over now. The elevator dings open again, and the cheesy elevator music rings out and echoes in the corridor. Noah is having a conversation with an extremely gorgeous guy. His bronze coloured dishevelled hair provides a dark contrast to Noah's bushy blonde hair. Alice and Emmett finally catch up with me and are gazing at the guy out of the corners of their eyes. While I was just full on staring at him.

Noah and the mystery guy are talking about hospitals. My eyebrows raise and I look towards Alice. She stares back at me. Her eyes filled with knowledge. She knew who this guy was. And I had some idea it was something to do with medical practice.

I closed my eyes, feeling a head ache coming on. I breathed in and out deeply. Emmett hooked his arm around mine and I let out a little laugh. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise I see two emerald green crystal balls staring at me.

I stay telegraph pole still. Amazed that he was looking at me. I sheepishly smiled at him, and his smile grew bigger.

'Guys, this is Edward, and he's the new doctor on board, he's going to be eating dinner with you tonight.' Noah says to him. 'This is Alice, Emmett and Bella.' He says, pointing us out individually.

'Hiya.' Emmett says as he unhooks his hand and gives Edward a shake. Emmett nods his head and I assume that it is from a firm handshake.

Edward.

Mmm.

But he was way too good looking for me.

We started walking towards out table.

It'd be a fairy tale ending if I got together with him.

But that was not going to happen.

_I'm not afraid of happy endings. I'm just afraid that my life won't work out that way._


	4. Discontinuing

**Okay.**

**So, it has come to my attention that I am no longer interested in this story.**

**I don't want to write this story anymore, because it would be unfair to you guys if I put out crap on word documents that I didn't really have my heart in anymore.**

**I became uninterested in this story in about January of this year, when I actually went on a cruise and saw how hard the employees actually work, and they get paid very little. It's actually very sad. I actually asked one of the people, they get paid... around $1000 (AU) a month... And they work 16 hours a day... for 8 months. Continuously. It's sad when you know this kind of information.**

**So, this story will be discontinued. If anybody wants to adopt it... You can... (Just lemme know, okay?) so I'll be taking this story off in a couple of weeks, I just want to give a chance for people to read this.**

**I am writing another story... possession of fate... so... You can read that if you really want to.. its not really about love though..**

**Thank you.**

**I now give you cookies. =D**


End file.
